1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assistant stand mechanism of a cart for people to ride on, more particularly one, which will support the cart and allow the cart to move when the chassis of the cart is in upright position, thus making the cart easy to repair and maintain as well as occupying less area when not in use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Currently existing carts, which are provided for the elderly and leg-handicapped to ride on to make short distance movement, can only stand on the ground with their chassises in horizontal position. Such carts are very popular because they are easy to use. And, such carts come with various sizes and lengths to suit eastern and western people who have significantly different body sizes and heights. With nationals' income increasing, the number of people is increasing who get outdoors and participate in recreational activities. And, the proportion of the elderly population is increasing with improvement of life quality and advancement of medical science. Therefore, rental carts are available for the elderly and leg-handicapped people in airports, tour spots, and resorts.
However, because currently existing carts can only stand and move on the ground with their chassises in horizontal position, in which position the carts will occupy relatively much area, it is a difficult task to arrange such rental carts in a relatively limited area when the carts aren't in use. There is no way to reduce the area occupied by rental carts in a business premise except for stacking the carts, which is a relatively labor-consuming task because such carts are relatively heavy.